


Sweet eggrolls

by Saku015



Series: Shizaya Week 2020 [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Blushing, Canon Compliant, Family Feels, Feeding, Fluff, Food, Hand Feeding, High School, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Raijin Days, Shizaya Week 2020, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 01:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Izaya is bored, so he decides to bother is favorite brute.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Series: Shizaya Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204133
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: finished





	Sweet eggrolls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptDonavin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptDonavin/gifts).



> Day 1: High school days.

Izaya was bored. It wasn’t an uncommon thing, but ont hat day, he was more bored than usual, and – being in the middle of a class – he couldn’t do anything about it at the moment. He groaned, turning his gaze from his book to Shinra, but his friend was so immersed in taking notes he didn’t even spare him a glance. Izaya rolled his eyes. What a dweeb!

After him, Izaya turned his attention towards the windows, watching Dotachin’s class having PE class on the football field. He sighed, and shook his head. It may sound surprising, but Dotachin was one of the people he considered a real friend, and as the captain of their football team, he needed training. Izaya couldn’t take that time away from him.

He hummed, touching his lips, but then his lips quirked up into a smirk. With his two friends out of the picture, there was only one other person he could bother – and he loved the idea. He took out his phone from his pocket, and opened the message app.

 _Shizu-chan! I am bored! Entertain me!_ He typed quickly, then sent the message. The answer was succinct and fast.

_Fuck off!_

”Tch, Shizu-chan is so brutish,” Izaya muttered, then – having no better idea – leaned his forehead against the table. He knew the perfect time to look for his favorite brute, so he could play with him.

Said perfect time came one lesson later when, as soon as lunch break rolled around, Izaya grabbed his bag, and rushed out of the classroom. He hurried up to the roof, and – just as he expected – found the man he was looking for sitting against the fence. His knees were pulled up to his chest with his arms crossed on top of them. He laid his head on his arms and was in a deep sleep.

”It’s time to wake up, Shizu-chan~” he sing-songed, then knelt down, and started poking the other’s forehead. It took several poke, but eventually a groan came through the other’s lips, to Izaya’s outmost joy. When the blond blinked his eyes open, he quickly sat to the side, just to dodge any attacks that might come to his way.

”What the hell do you want?” Shizuo asked, voice still rough from sleep.  
”Just like I said, I was bored,” Izaya said, then opened his bag and took out a neatly wrapped up bento box.

”If you don’t leave me alone, I’ll throw you over the fence,” Shizuo warned, and Izaya rolled his eyes.

”Please, Shizu-chan! Both of us know you wouldn’t do that. Throwing things at me, sure, but you wouldn’t do anything that’d actually kill me.” From the stretching silence, Izaya knew he was right. ”Won’t you eat?” He asked, and – as if on cue – Shizuo’s stomach growled.

”Fucking great,” the other mumbled, then took out his yakisoba bread from his bag, and started unwrapping it. That was when he heard the groan. ”Now what?” He asked, glancing at Izaya who was looking into his bento box with distaste.

”My mother had decided to make our bentos on a whim, and fucked it up, as usual,” he said, and Shizuo raised one of his eyebrows.

”Aren’t your parents working overseas?” He asked while leaning a bit closer, wanting to take a look.

”Most of the time, yes,” Izaya confirmed, reaching the box towards Shizuo a bit, ”but whenever my mother comes hom, some kind of false motherly-instinct washes over her that would usually lead to disaster.”

”…like putting eggrolls in your bento?” Shizuo asked, pointing at the food occupying almost half of Izaya’s box. Even though he wasn’t his favorite person, Shizuo knew the flea hated sweet things.

”Ugh, yes!” Izaya said with a sigh. ”I cannot even imagine what she did with my sisters’ bentos,” he said, touching his lips. ”I have to make it up for them later.” Shizuo’s lips parted a bit, and an unknown feeling spread in his chest. Izaya being a family-person was unusual, but appealing as well. ”Want some?” Izaya inquired as he picked up a sweet egroll with his chopsticks.

”No!” Shizuo said, leaning back with a blush, but Izaya pushed the food against his lips anyways.

”Come on, Shizu-chan! Both of us know you love sweet things the most,” Izaya said with all the sureness of the world.

”It is dairy products,” Shizuo said back, but accepted the food being offered to him anyways.


End file.
